


Jealousy

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After care, Anal Intercourse, Angry Sex, Apologising, Arguing, Cock Ring, Doggy Style, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Pegging, Talking, Vaginal Penetration, dub-con, restrains, slight physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Gladio has been away on mission, and he is not amused when he finds the jacket of your friend Nyx on the couch.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to 'You're Late'. There is some more dub-con in this piece than the other one. And the Reader gives Gladio a slap for being an ass. However, in the end, everything is talked out, apologies made, and resolved.   
> If it is not your cup of tea, then don't read it.

You narrowed your eyes at the calendar as you crossed off another day of Gladio not being back or not hearing from him. You tried not to worry. Knowing this was going to happen because he has been taken along with the Prince to join a special mission lead by the Marshall. Good training for the lad and all, or so he had said. But that did not mean you didn’t worry. Hadn’t woken up in cold sweat as you had nightmares.

You had severely underestimated you reaction to his absence, and it made you doubt if you could be strong enough to be in a relationship with Gladio. Nyx had stayed over a few times – being a good friend and all. Knowing how you worried so he just wanted to cheer you up, sleeping on the couch.

Your eyebrows knitted together when you saw his jacket still on your couch. The slob. Making a mental note to send him a text later that he forgot his jacket yet again and pick the damn thing up. You didn’t have time to go all the way to the Citadel to drop it off for him before work tomorrow.

Gladio ambled up your driveway at that moment, a bouquet of randomly assorted flowers in his hand. He knew he was in deep shit for not contacting his love for almost two weeks. And he was well aware of your anxiety surrounding his job even though you did such a good job trying to hide it and handle it for his sake.

He’d ducked down to the local supermarket to pick you some flowers as a peace offering because he knew you deserved a token of his affection after being away for so long.

Raising his large fist, Gladio knocked on your door, a dorky grin forming on his face. He was so happy to be home – he’d missed your dearly. All he wanted right now was to hold you in his arms and shower you  with affection. Many lonely nights he’d palming himself… thinking of you and your cute little cries of pleasure. Licking his lips in anticipation, Gladio stepped back and waited for you to open the door.

At the sound of the knock, you put down your phone before you could text Nyx. Probably the Glaive had realised he forgot the jacket and had come to retrieve it. Glancing down at yourself, you shrugged. He didn’t care that you wore booty sleep shorts and a tank top anyways, so you didn’t bother changing.

When you opened the door, the first thing you saw were the random bouquet of flowers. Then the large hand holding them. Your eyes followed up the arm and met those amber eyes that you hadn’t seen in awhile. And dorky smile. Exhaling in relief. If he could smile dorky, he was alive.

“Welcome home Gladio,” you greeted him and stepped aside to let him in. You could shout at him inside if you felt the need, if the anger came to the front. You two hadn’t tried angry sex yet.

Even though you tried to keep yourself in check, you could feel your emotions bubbling in your stomach. No. You promised him a safe place where he could just be Gladio. You knew this would happen when you signed up to be his girlfriend.

Gladio’s grin widened further at the sight of your. Stepping inside, Gladio immediately kicked the front door shut with a resounding bang before handing you  the bouquet. “Hey, babe… Miss me?” Gladio chuckled at your unimpressed smile. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss against your lips, making a loud smoochy noise when he retracted his head back. “Don’t be so pouty – I didn’t mean to go AWOL – !” Gladio paused, his warm amber eyes suddenly zoning in on the men’s jacket in the room. Why was there a men’s jacket in the room?

“Uh… hey? When did you start wearing stuff from the men’s section, Y/N? Is this a new phase?” Gladio shot an incredulous glance your way as he walked over to the jacket and picked it up. It was at that moment a wallet well out of it. A man’s wallet. Gladio’s eyes narrowed as he snatched it up and peered into its contents. Nyx Ulric…

“I may be pouty if I want to be, Gladiolus.” You sighed softly but smiled nonetheless amused at the flowers and the kiss. “Let me guess? Bad reception? Honestly, I need to tell my brother to invent phones with satellite reception so you all can still stay in touch with civilisation,” you muttered mostly to yourself as you moved to the kitchen to put the flowers in water, make him some coffee and maybe something to eat as well. He must be starving, usually was after a mission of any kind.

Men’s section? “No, the only men’s wear stuff I wear are your hoodies and beanies,” you replied as you popped your head around the corner and saw him standing with Nyx’s jacket and wallet. For real? The dumbass had forgotten his wallet with you as well? Honestly, you needed to smack Nyx. Forgetful friend of yours.

Gladio nodded slowly, tilting his head towards you and holding up Nyx’s wallet in his large grip. “Nyx has been around here, has he? Why?” Gladio asked, straightening up. Crossing the room, Gladio handed the wallet to your, his brows furrowed as he watched your casually pocket the damn thing. How close were you to Nyx?

The man felt something bitter and ugly well up in his chest at the thought of you and Nyx all alone in your home – together. With no supervision. Behind closed doors. Gladio growled and did his best to stay calm in front of your. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. “Did you invite him over, Y/N?” Gladio took in a deep breath. “Tell me the truth.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. Wait what? What was he saying? Oh no way in hell was he thinking that you cheated on him right? With Nyx?!

“Yes, Nyx has been over a few times when you away. Because he was worried about me as I hadn’t heard one fucking word from you the last two weeks. Checking up on me and making sure I didn’t forget to eat,” you drawled calmly as you crossed your arms. Not liking being interrogated or be growled at. He knew you were loyal to him.

“Friends watch out for each other, and Nyx is one of my dearest friends.” Don’t explode. You had a temper but usually you could control it rather well. But it wanted to get out and lash at him. No, remember what you promised him. Safe calm home.

Gladio watched as you narrowed your eyes at him. Were you… playing defensive? Gladio barked out a laugh. “Yeah, I’ve seen how Ulric looks at you - if he could, he’d be balls deep in your pussy 25 hours a day.” Gladio chuckled darkly. “And you let him come in here.” Gladio’s amber eyes zeroed in on your sexy home wear.

“Is that what you wore for that piece of shit? Were you being a slut on show for him?” Gladio towered over you, his nose only inches from yours. “I bet you he threw your legs over his fucking shoulders and fucked you when he got the chance. You’d spread your legs for anyone with a cock, wouldn’t you?” Gladio growled out, absolutely livid within a few moments. Something about Nyx being alone with you… just really got him riled up.

What? No way that Nyx thought of you like that. Rage boiled in your stomach as tears welled up at the degrading way he was talking to you. Feeling cornered and threatened by Gladio, and it broke something inside of you. You had never felt scared or hurt by him, but you did feel both right now.

You slapped his face, hard - but he probably didn’t feel it. “HOW DARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!” you roared furiously at him. “I’ve been waiting for you for two weeks! Worrying every single hour if you were okay or alive! Trying not to have panic attacks or anxiety attacks! And staying faithful and loyal to you! You don’t hear me asking you if you kept it in your fucking pants but you’re barely home for 5 minutes and accuse me of being a whore!” I rage cried as I pulled away from him, creating distance. “You disgusting asshole! Who the fuck do you think you are!”

Shocked into silence momentarily by your slap, Gladio could only stare at you before the burning sensation on his cheek brought him back to the matter at hand. Nyx. Fucking. Ulric. “The fuck  did you just do to me?” Gladio took your small wrist in his strong grasp and squeezed you hard.

“You slapped me?! For FUCKING NYX ULRIC?! SO YOU WERE FUCKING HIM?” Gladio roared, surging forward and slapping your ass in retaliation. “I mean, why else would you invite him over? Fuck - what about Crowe? Where the fuck was she? She could have kept you company if you were so scared. You know what my job’s like - why are you making my life so hard?!?” Gladio stopped the moment those words left his lips. Astrals no… he didn’t mean that. You didn’t make his life hard. It just slipped out in the moment.

“Ow!” You cried out in pain as it felt like he was about to snap your wrist in half. Your heart racing painfully as fear mixed with anger. “I AM NOT FUCKING NYX! You fucking asshole! You fucking bastard!” You kicked his leg as hard as you could but you weren’t a fighter or trained at all.

His words were more painful than the grip he had on your wrist. You did everything you could for him. You never complained when he had to cancel a date last minute or left half way. Never complained when he came over late. Comforted him. Took care of him. And this was how he treated you?

“Get off me!” You managed to tear lose your wrist and cradle it against your chest. Refusing to look at him. You had done nothing wrong so you wasn’t even going to bother defending yourself. Sounds like he didn’t believe you anyways. Furious sensations burning inside of you.

Seething, Gladio let out a growl of frustration before reaching out to you again, his intention more gentle than the last. His hand placed on your shoulder, noticed the way you were trembled in rage. You looked absolutely feral, and it was turning him on immensely.

Gladio pulled your flush against his chest, Gladio leaned down and licked the shell of your ear, grinding his hardening erection against your ass cheeks. "Prove it. Let me feel how tight you are after two weeks without your cock.”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” You snapped at him and annoyed with yourself at the way you got aroused, rubbing back eagerly against his crotch. “You’re the one who is doubting me so drop my fucking trousers and see for yourself!” you challenged him - not your smartest move but you were pissed.

You heard him snarl and bite your earlobe almost painfully hard. He shoved your shorts down and lowered his zipper. You gasped when he bend your over the back of the couch. Turning back to look at him, you narrowed your eyes at him. “Well? I’m waiting,” you drawled at him as you spread your thighs and rubbed your clit to get yourself more aroused or it would hurt. His cock would fill you up fully.

Hearing your challenge, Gladio grabbed you roughly by the hips and pounded into you like an absolute jackhammer. You were tight around him, making the sweetest noises. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back, suckling on the exposed skin of your neck. “Shit… your pussy… amazing. Fuck, you’re tighter than I remember…”

You screamed his name as you clamped down around his cock as tears rolled down your cheeks. It hurt but also felt so good. You had missed him inside of you, missed him. His presence. His strength. But you was fucking pissed too. Your hand reached back and scratched his side roughly. “Still think I fucked Nyx?” you snapped agitated and bucked hard against him, making him choke out in pleasure. Fisting his hair and pulled on it sharply.

Gladio growled at your words and pumped into you harder and faster, ecstasy filling his being as he reveled in your wet heat. He hissed at the scratches you gave him, and immediately gripped your wrist tightly, pinning it to the pillows as he fucked you like an absolute beast.

Leaning his head down at your tugs on his hair, Gladio sucked on the column of your neck deeply before biting down hard - enjoying the wild way you screamed his name as you bucked backwards into his girth. “Fuck… don’t say that piece of shit’s name. Not right now.”

You hissed and bucked against him. Flexing your fingers as all you could do was submit and take what he was giving to you. It was rough, and it was hard and it turned you on like hell. Also you were still going to slap him for the bulk shit things he had said to you because that was no way to treat you, even during angry sex.

Crying out in pleasure, you wiggled your ass and moved around. Biting your bottom lip as you wanted to say Nyx’s name to piss him off. Tugging on his hair again. “Fuck. Gladio. Ah damn it. Fuck.” You didn’t want to come but it seems you was getting there.

Oh god there were definitely going to be bruises. Moaning obscenely as his presence drove you crazy, making you so wet. The sound of his cock pushing into your wetness, made loud obscene noises.

Gladio chuckled deeply into your ear, knowing that he was slowly driving you crazy with his rough treatment. A tinge of worry filled his mind as he thrust into you with reckless abandon: was he hurting you with his grip? Sure, he was annoyed about Nyx being with you when he was the one who was supposed to be keeping you safe - but he never meant to actually hurt you. Just shake you up a little… even that wasn’t exactly an acceptable way to treat you. He knew that.

So Gladio pulled his hand away from your wrist and grasped your full hips, pumping hard and deep into your pussy from behind. Your moans and whimpers riled him on as he chanted your name, close to cumming himself. “Y/N… Y/N… fuck, yea Y/N… babe… feel… so fucking… good.” Gladio lightly slapped your ass, careful not to hurt you more than he already did as he continued to jack-hammer into your wet core. “Babe, this pussy… is mine. Tell me, Y/N; who does this pussy belong to?”

He was lucky you weren’t a bitch. “You Gladio. Fuck. Ah. Ah” Swallowing thickly when he spanked you, you almost went over the edge. “You Gladio. My pussy belongs to you.” He kept hitting your spot hard and fast, your body moving back and forth because of the force of his thrusts.

Squeezing your muscles tightly around him as you wanted him to come as well. “Gladio!” you sobbed as you came, your head falling forward as your legs gave out of you. But his hips kept you up. Shaking and trembling as wetness trickled down your inner thighs and air unable to enter your lungs.

Groaning at the way your inner walls clamped down tightly around his cock like a vice, Gladio wrapped his arms around your waist and chest, holding your flush against his still-clothed chest as he pumped desperately in and out of you, searching for his own release. “You’re mine, that’s right. No one else’s - don’t you know how much it scares you to leave for so long? Do you know how many times I’ve lost sleep out on the field thinking that you’ve moved on? Because I can’t be here for you? I don’t want to just be a good fuck - AH” Gladio grunted as his large hands roamed hotly, yet gently over your spent body, feeling his orgasm coming. “I want to be your everything. I want to give you everything!” Gladio gasped, his orgasm overcoming him. He wasn’t as vocal this time as he usually was, as the emotion behind his words overcame him.

He buried his scruffy face into the crook of your neck, hoping you wouldn’t feel his tears running down his chin and onto your soft skin. He felt incredibly lame and stupid for all the things he’d just said, but the irrational anger had come out of fear. He didn’t want to lose you. Ever. To anyone.

This man. This silly silly man. You were his, ever since he smiled at you that day. Your own tears rolled down your cheeks as you pressed your hand gently against his head. Trying to make soothing noises as you were out of breathe, petting his head weakly as the adrenaline started to leave your body and everything felt so sore.

Legs shaking as you barely could hold yourself up. “Gladio,” you whispered softly, your love for him clear in your voice. Managing to grab one of his hands and entwined your fingers. “Sssh.” you muttered as you kept petting his hair weakly.

Gladio hugged your body tighter to him as he heard your loving, soothing tone. He was so incredibly lucky - so incredibly special… and so fucking stupid for ever thinking that you would let another man in.

He knew how much you loved him. He knew very well. It was about time he showed you the best way he knew how to, just how much he loved you. “Baby,” he whispered hoarsely into your ear in a broken voice. “Make love to me tonight. Please… you need you tonight.”

“Better take me to the bedroom because I am not making love to you on the cold floor.” You panted softly as you still felt him hard and ready inside of you. He picked you up carefully after pulling out of you and carried to the bedroom. You quickly wiped yourself clean so you wouldn’t make a mess of the bed before instructing him to lie down.

Her silly silly man. It still hurt the things he said, had made you feel absolutely worthless, but that was a worry for later. You instructed him to lie down, and you tied his hands to the bedpost. Even when you tried to make love to him, he always took over - dominate cutie of yours - and this would stop him.

This way he could only focus on what you were doing to him. How you made him feel. “Safe word is red chocobo.” you whispered softly in his ear as you straddled his large chest. “Leather handcuffs comfortable?” you asked him, not wanting him to be in pain or discomfort.

Gladio nodded, biting his lip, his blood rushing south as the very idea of you dominating him got him going once more. “Yeah… all good Y/N.” Gladio tugged slightly on the restraints and couldn’t help but smile in bewilderment. “These are new. When did you get them?” Gladio asked, genuinely curious as he watched you strip out of the remainder of your clothes.

He licked his lips in anticipation at the sight of your beautiful body, and couldn’t wait to be inside you again. He frowned when you didn’t answer, and watched your round behind as you bent down to retrieve something from your bottom bed-side drawer. When you rose back up with a freaking strap on in your hand, Gladio balked openly. “When did you get that?!”

You arched your eyebrow casually at him as you strapped the device on, pushing the dildo on your side of the harness inside of you. It wasn’t as big or warm as Gladio, but it would do.

Grabbing some lube, you got back on the bed and lathered it up generously. “Bend your legs.” you ordered but when he didn’t, you spanked his ass. “Bend your legs or I’ll leave you here the whole night with a vibrating cock ring around you and no relief’,” you ordered with authority, his eyes widened in surprise as you always were the submissive little one in the relationship.

Ha. He was going to learn tonight that it was the submissive who had all the control in the relationship, not the dominate. When he obeyed, you poured some more lube on your fingers and spread his ass cheeks. Rubbing the lubed fingers against his hole and watched him calmly.

Gladio did what you told him to do, a bewildered look on his face. He’d never seen this side of you - and truth be told,- he really really liked it. Hardness bobbing against his toned abdomen, Gladio bent and spread his legs for you, even going as far as spreading his gorgeous ass cheeks for you.

Thinking he went a little too far, he started to flush on his tan cheeks, but then let out a loud, deep gasp as you spread his ass cheeks wider and began rubbing your cool, lubed fingers against his entrance. It felt weird, to say the least, but he trusted you with his body. He trusted you to make him feel good. He wanted to show you that his trust in you was unwavering. Amber eyes boring down on yours, Gladio managed a smirk despite his pounding heart. “You gonna fuck me, Y/N? After you loosen me up? Or are you gonna eat me out first? Which is it, babe?”

You smirked faintly at him, licking your lips. “You have to wait and see Gladio. You’ve been a naughty boy. Really naughty. So eager though. You want me to destroy your ass, don’t you? To walk tomorrow with soreness and knowing I was the one who did that to you. Will you blush when your boys ask you why you walk funny?” You looked into his amber eyes, your own sea green ones dark and pushed a finger into him.

“You need to earn being eaten out by me. So better start begging.” You thrust your finger in and out of him, loosening him up as he was so tight. Your other hand went to his cock to stroke him in sync with your fingers. Oh yeah, he was going to lose his mind tonight and think twice before being an ass to you….because you own that ass.

Gladio’s eyes fell shut at the intrusion of your finger into his previously untouched opening. “Fuck babe… you’re the naughty one - shit!” Gladio cursed as you squeezed a second finger into his tight opening. Gladio wriggled his hips a little, breathing in and out shallowly as you pumped your fingers in and out of him.

Mind hazy with lust, he moaned when your fingers brushed against a rough bundle of nerves within him. And that, Gladio thought, must be the prostate… “Ugh, shit Y/N… I’m your bitch tonight - fuck, do whatever you want to do to me… I’ve been a bad boy.”

“Yes. Such a bad boy.” you hummed as you found his prostate and kept stimulating it. Loving it to see him buck his hips roughly and tug on his restrains as you knew he wanted to take control back. It was pure instincts for him.

You scissored and spread your fingers inside of him, adding a third one. Hearing him moan so loudly and faint tremors going through his body. Precum leaking out of his cock rapidly. Before he could get used to the sensation, you pulled your fingers out of him and got off the bed. Making a tutting noise when he opened his mouth bewildered, you grabbed a cock ring out of your drawer.

“I want you to come when I tell you to, so to lend you a hand….” you put the cock ring on him, then pushed your fingers into him again. Smirking devilish. “Remember, safe sword is red chocobos,” you reminded him as you stroked his prostate again. The ring would prevent him from coming, and it would drive him wild, just like you wanted him to.

For the first time since his childhood, Gladio whimpered at your touch. Cock ring preventing him from cumming, Gladio could do nothing but buck up against your fingers and desperately hope to chase for some relief.

“You m-minx… Y/N… please, I know I’ve been a bad boy but… AH SHIT!” Gladio almost wanted to use the safeword, but he refrained from doing so as this was one of the hottest experiences of his life. He’d never been sub before, and this was both scary and arousing. “Y/N…” Gladio whispered, unable to speak properly as his prostate grew over-stimulated. “Fuck me. Please.” He begged, tears now streaming out of his eyes as he tugged firmly on his restraints.

You took some mercy on him and removed your fingers, sitting down close to him and stroked his face tenderly. “Sssh breathe Gladio. Breathe baby” you whispered tenderly and pressed kisses on his cheeks - brushing his tears away.

“You’re so handsome. Spread out for me. Your hole open for me. I love you.” you whispered against his lips as you petted him, letting him calm down for a bit and get some air into his lungs. “You’re doing good.” you murmured when he calmed down a bit. “You’re ready for me to continue?” you asked as you looked into his eyes, trying to look for a sign of true discomfort and fear.

Gladio nodded, gulping and chuckling nervously. “Y/N, do it babe. I can’t wait any longer.” The moment Gladio said the words, you pushed the head of your strap on into Gladio’s tight opening. The behemoth of a man threw his head back and let out a yelp of discomfort at the large intrusion.

“Shit, Y/N… is this how you felt your first time? I am so so- AUUGH SHIT.” Gladio’s eyes widened as you thrust in further, the strap on phallus brushing up against his prostate. Feeling your hand sliding up and down his semi-erect cock, Gladio moaned loudly and bit his lip, his eyes gazing at you half lidded as he watched you, his petite, sub girlfriend smirking down at him a you thrust into him slowly, letting out your own little gasps as your side of the strap on worked its magic.

“Yes, although your cock is bigger than this.” you panted softly as you stroked his cock rapidly to distract him a bit. Unable to stop smirking as he looked so beautiful. Tempted to take a picture. Gladio submitting and getting wrecked. Ah, truly a beautiful sight.

“Just breathe and relax. And pray for mercy.” You puffed and thruster in firmer and faster. Feeling the dildo move inside of you and your clit rubbing against the harness. “Mmm Gladio. Ah. Tell me. Who do you belong to? Who owns this ass?”

“AUGH, fuck… Y/N, my ass is yours.” Gladio bit his lip as he tried his hardest not to make too much noise. His body was on fire, pleasure building in his core but unable to be released. He gazed up at you with lidded eyes, not even bothering to fight against his restraints any longer. The picture of you above him, pounding into his ass drove him into a rapture like state. He never thought being filled up his ass would feel so good.

“That’s right, I own your ass,” you drawled as you fucked him rough and hard, stroking his cock rapidly and smirked as you saw it pulse. But it was unable to release because of the ring. You leaned your head back as the dildo inside of you felt good, not as good as him but oh well. “Beg me to let you come. Beg me good.” You leaned forward and bit his nipple, the angle driving the strap on deeper into him.

Gladio moaned loudly, unable to contain his sounds of pleasure as the wet noises of you pumping in and out of him drove him wild. Damn it, he wanted to cum. He wanted to cum so bad…

“Babe, please. I need it. I need you to pound me so hard I’ll cum right here, right now. Cock ring be damned- FUCK Y/N YES RIGHT THERE!” Gladio yelled out his voice raspy as he threw his head back and inadvertently lifted his hips higher, giving you much more open access to his ass. Astrals - he felt like a bitch in heat - but he felt too good to care.

You smirked victorious as you fucked him harder and faster, lifting his hips and spread his ass wider. “You look so good. Your hole opening up for me. Such a naughty boy.” You panted as your juices trickled down your thighs. Sweeping some on your fingers, you brushed the juice over his lips. His cock red and pulsing.

“Come! Now!” you ordered as you took off the ring in one fluent move and rubbed his cock hard. Angling your hips so you hit his prostate without any mercy. Your mouth salivating as you wanted him to come undo because of you. So he knew how it felt for you every time he wrecked you.

Gladio roared obscenities as you pounded into his tight warmth, his insides clenching around the artificial phallus inside him as you hit his prostate hard. He moaned around your wet fingers, absolutely drunk off your scent and taste.

He wanted that wet pussy on his face after you finished with him. He wanted you to use his face to please yourself- he wanted to be tied down, helpless as you had your way with him. His Y/N… “Babe… sit on my face. Please - I need to taste you. Please.” Gladio begged you, his warm amber eyes drowning in lust.

You stopped moving and moved out of the harness. Smirking as it had one more surprise. you tied it to his legs to keep the phallus inside of him and hit a button - turning it into a vibrator. Moving on top of him, you lowered your nether lips down on his lips and grabbed his hair. “Taste me baby” you moaned husky as you rubbed against his lips. “Make me come. Come with me.”

Gladio moaned against your pussy, his facial hair providing delicious stimulation to your inner thighs and your soft flesh. Darting his tongue out, he wasted no time in delving into your core, lapping up your essence like a man in a desert. He groaned, sending delicious pleasure up your spine, and sucked at your clit with an obscene slurping noise.

Slightly frustrated that he couldn’t use his hands, Gladio sucked harder on your clit and applied as much pressure as he could with his tongue as he fucked you with his mouth. He couldn’t help but groan repeatedly against your gushing wetness as the vibrator inside him drove him absolutely wild.

“Mmmm, Y/N… your little minx… augh, you taste amazing… I missed you so much.” Gladio muttered between licks and sucks of your pussy and clit. He moaned along with you as you moved your hips against his face, grinding down on his erect tongue for more friction. He loved this domineering side of you - you felt dangerous, but familiar. You were excitement - you were comfort… you were his, and he was yours. Gladio shut his eyes and lifted his head, burying deeper into your folds as he groaned lewdly at the feeling of the vibrator in his ass. Shit… it felt phenomenal, vibrating against his prostate

“I missed you too, oh fuck I won’t last long. It’s been too long. Oh I love your mouth.” You sobbed as you pushed his face more against your wet heat. Leaned back so you could jerk him off while the vibrator buzzed loudly. You felt so powerful and feminine. Having this man at your mercy. You froze as you let out a high pitch scream, coming so hard on his face and collapsed backwards. Turning your face and sucked on his cock as you was in the perfect position for it. Trying to make him come as well now the ring was off him.

Gladio licked your essence off his lips as you fell backwards, pleased with himself for getting you off without his hands. He tried to lift his head up to shoot you a smug smirk, only to gasp in pleasure as your warm mouth engulfed the head of his girthy cock. “Aaah, yeah Y/N… suck that cock baby girl. This cock loves your mouth, your pussy, your ass… everything about you. Fuck… I-I’m going to-” Gladio leaned his head back, arching his back and pumping his hips upwards as he spurted his seed into your accommodating mouth. You were the only woman who could make him cum so quickly… the only woman he ever needed.

You swallowed every bit as you stroked him as fast as you could, your pussy throbbing and quivering as he tasted good - for you at least. Such a potty mouth, but you loved that of him. After swallowing the last few drops, you got off his body and carefully took out the vibrator. Then you removed the cuffs.

After grabbing some wet cloths, you wiped him clean and carefully massaged his wrists to get the blood flowing - giving him water as well. “How do you feel? Hurting anywhere?” you asked softly as you cleaned him between his legs as well, your touches tender and careful.

Gladio sighed, relaxing at your tender touches. He nodded and grabbed your wrist gently, aware of the tiny wince you gave at the contact. It was the same wrist he’d held in a vice grip earlier when he’d brutally pounded into your tightness in the kitchen.

He massaged your wrist gently, staring into your eyes with regret in his amber orbs. “Sorry babe… I really did a number on you, huh?” Gladio gently tugged you down against his warm body - he was like a furnace - and pressed tiny kisses to your wrist as he continued to massage it gently. “I just didn’t want to think of you with anyone but me - it’s selfish and idiotic - I know.”

“Yes you did a number on me. And you terrified me,” you told him softly and seriously, but didn’t push him away as you curled up against him - his body heat soothing your muscles. “You hurt me with what you said. But I shouldn’t have slapped you. That was out of line and I’m sorry.” You pressed a careful kiss on his cheek where your hand had struck him, exhaling softly.

Gladio turned his head slowly, gazing down at you with a meaningful look in his eyes as he tilted his head down, puckering his lips - showing off his inner dorky cuteness. “I’m sorry baby girl. Kiss?”

You huffed amused and kissed his lips tenderly. “Apology accepted.” you whispered tenderly and massaged the back of his neck. “You’re the only one I want. The only one I love. No one can compare to you.”


End file.
